Rin'ne Tensei
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Akankah kebahagian yang hilang selama 12 tahun dapat terisi kembali? Maaf, ga ada ide buat summary-nya. Silahkan langsung baca saja. Terinspirasi dari film BIRTH. Kali ini Ling2 persembahkan Yaoi dan Angst untuk reader.


Hai hai hai.... ^^

Apa kabar semuanya?? Ini adalah fict Angst pertama Ling2... Dan, YAOI PERTAMA LING2!!!*syukuran nasi merah*.

Halah. Setiap mulai awal fictnya pasti bilangnya 'pertama' terus ya?! Pasti bosen ya?? Maaf ya, karena author baru... jadi semua serba pertama. Hehehe...

Fict Ling2 kali ni terinspirasi dari film 'BIRTH'. Tapi, bukannya njiplak lho... Cuma TERINSPIRASI. *penuh penekanan*. Jadi idenya dari sono. Tapi ini cerita murni karangan Ling2. Walau ide ma chara-nya termasuk minjem sih... hehehe...

Pi, kalau misalnya ini sama ja ma 'plagiat', Ling2 bener2 minta maaf karena ga tau lho... Jadi, AMPUNI LING2!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

RIN'NE TENSEI

Disclaimer :

Story by Ling-ling Chinese, Chara by Masashi Kishimoto, Ide by Film BIRTH ga tau kepunyaan siapa.

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : Kali ini ling2 usahain Yaoi. Pi kalo jelek ga tanggung ya... *digampar pake sendal* plus maybe OOC and maybe banyak kesalahan pengetikan.

* * *

"Naruto, apa kau percaya Reinkarnasi?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut dan bermata hitam bak malam pada lelaki berambut pirang cerah dengan mata biru sebiru langit yang ada di sampingnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu sukses dibuat terkaget-kaget oleh pertanyaan lelaki yang sedang duduk bersender di tempat tidur berbalut selimut putih itu. Apel yang sedang dikupasnya jatuh menggelinding kelantai. "A-apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Sang lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun menghela nafas. "Aku bertanya apa kau percaya adanya Reinkarnasi, dobe?" tanyanya dengan lebih tegas dan mantap.

Dari mata birunya, Naruto mengeluarkan butiran air matanya. Sasuke menjadi sedikit kalap karenanya. "Ho-hoy... hoy...hoy... Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan gelagapan karena panik.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, teme!" katanya mulai terisak. "Kau pasti akan sembuh. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kesehatanmu. Jadi kau harus sembuh." Katanya lirih dengan air mata yang bercucuran deras dan isak tangis.

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto sembari mendekapnya erat. "Aku pasti tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji." Lirihnya di telinga si Pirang.

***

RIN'NE TENSEI

CH. 1 MEETING

Awan hitam menggumpal di langit berwarna kelam. Angin dingin yang menusuk tulang terus berhembus. Suasana terasa begitu kelam. Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan berkulit coklat sedang berdiri memanjatkan doa. Dia adalah Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. Di depannya terdapat sebuah nisan orang yang disayanginya, suaminya, Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto selama 12 tahun ini, setiap hari ini, dihari yang kelam baginya ini, untuk berziarah ke makam suaminya.

Ya, suaminya. Walaupun mereka sesama lelaki, mereka saling mencintai. Mereka mengabdikan cinta mereka dengan ikatan pernikahan.

Tak disadari Naruto, ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya sedang mendoakan suaminya. Naruto ingin memberi salam pada orang yang telah berbaik hati mau mendoakan arwah suami tercintanya itu. Namun Naruto terkejut saat mata hitam orang itu menatapnya.

Hitam.

Dirinya bagai tersedot dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

"… " Mulutnya terbuka. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Namun lidahnya kelu. Otaknya tak dapat merespon apa yang telah di lihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Dobe." Suara itu memecah keheningan. Suara yang dirindukannya. Suara yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. Suara yang 12 tahun lalu hilang dari pendengarannya. Dan suara yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan kenangan indah bersama suami tercinta. Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menutup mulutnya. Tak percaya. Air matanya mulai menggenang di sudut mata birunya.

"Kau kangen padaku?" Tanya cowok berambut raven seperti pantat ayam itu dengan senyum menggoda.

Naruto tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata itu, dia menghambur ke pelukkan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

***

**KEDIAMAN UZUMAKI**

Kedua orang berambut pirang dan merah itu menatap tak percaya pada cerita si bocah pantat ayam.

"Tu… tunggu dulu." Kata wanita paruh baya berambut merah itu menginterupsi. Wajah cantiknya itu masih diliputi kebingungan. "Kau bilang kau itu Sasuke Uchiha?!" Tanya tak percaya.

Sang bocah yang ditanyai pun hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk jus tomat kesukaannya yang di pesan dari sang suami.

"Bukannya Sasuke sudah meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu karena sakit??" timpal pria paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan 'kan, Ayah…" Sasuke mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab. "Aku telah bereinkarnasi kembali untuk menemui Naruto." Katanya mantap.

Kedua pasang mata pria dan wanita paruh baya itu hanya memandang dengan rasa tak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri di samping orang tuanya. Tak tahu harus terkejut ataukah senang melihat Sasuke kembali.

Keheningan sesaat mereka terpecahkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Naruto segera bergegas membukaan pintu.

Matanya lagi-lagi terbelak melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Itachi-nii… "

"Apakabar Naruto." Sapanya ramah. "Apa Sasuke berkunjung kesini??" Tanya Itachi langsung.

Naruto hanya bergeser tanpa kata. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke memang sedang ada di dalam.

Itachi yang mengetahui instruksi itu segera masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya. Ia menghampiri sosok bocah yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu tersebut. "Kenapa begitu sampai di Konoha kau tiba-tiba menghilang??" Tanya khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan dobe-ku 'kan, Aniki." Jawabnya dengan cuek.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah adik-lebih tepatnya mantan adiknya itu.

"Itachi, bisa ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi???" Tanya Minato penasaran.

Itachi mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

Malam yang pekat. Seharusnya malam yang sunyi ini semua orang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Namun tidak dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tanggal 23 Juli pukul 01. 10 dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang sama-sama berambut hitam sedang berada di rumah sakit menunggu anggota baru mereka datang ke dunia.

Ya, setelah kehilangan adik kesanyangannya dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ini adalah saat yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Itachi dan keluarganya. Pada tanggal yang sama dengan Sasuke, anak pertama Itachi yang telah ditunggu-tunggu akan lahir.

Suara tangisan bayi menggema diruang bersalin pada pukul 01. 20.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang suster berambut hitam sebahu membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya. Seorang Uchiha yang baru.

"Selamat tuan Uchiha, anak laki-laki anda lahir dengan selamat." Kata suster itu memberi selamat.

Itachi menggendong anak pertamanya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang sangat mendalam. Namun, seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah setelah melihat wajah bayinya.

"Sasuke..,"

Seakan pikirannya dapat dibaca. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat. Wajah bahagianya tergantikan oleh rasa kejutnya. Jantungnya seakan melompat keluar saat nama dalam pikirannya dilontarkan. Matanya metatap sosok yang menyebut nama itu.

Mikoto mendekati sang bayi. Dilihatnya dengan seksama. Perasaan rindu itu tiba-tiba meluap. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Begitu pula Itachi dan Fugaku. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Seolah memang bayi itu memang adalah Sasuke.

-

-

Berbulan-bulan setelah itu. Masa saat-saat Sasuke mulai belajar bicara….

"Sasuke, coba bilang Otou-san." Kata itachi pada Sasuke-atau lebih tepatnya pinta Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Be…. Do.. Be.." celoteh Sasuke yang masih bayi sambil tertawa senang.

Itachi seperti terkena serangan rasengan mendadak. Kata-kata itu... ungkapan cinta Sasuke pada...

Itachi menolak pikiran itu jauh-jauh. 'Itu tidak mungkin.' pikirnya.

-

-

5 tahun setelah itu.

"Aniki, Sasu mau ketemu Nalu." Kata Sasuke cilik dengan polosnya.

Itachi menatap putranya dari balik Koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sasuke, sudah berapa kali Otou-san bilang. Naru ada di tempat yang jauh. Kalau Sasuke sudah berusia 10 tahun, akan ayah ajak kesana. Lagipula, Otou-san ini bukan Aniki Sasuke. Otou-san ini Otou-sannya Sasuke (?)." kata Itachi sabar.

"Aniki ngomong apa sih? Aniki tetep jadi Aniki Sasu." Katanya ngotot.

Itachi semakin percanya bahwa anaknya adalah titisan dari Sasuke.

-

-

END OF FLASHBACK.

-

-

-

TBC

Wah, maap sepertinya agak aneh untuk chap pertama. Tapi semoga suka dengan sajian angst pertama ling2. Mungkin agak kurang menyentuh ya… hehehe…

Pada waktu pembuatan, ling2 ga dapetin mood yang mengena si… malah sambil ndengerin lagu yang semangat banget. Ih, malah ga banget ya.

Sebelumnya ling2 ucapkan maap juga jika ada yang merasa ling2 plagiat ato pa. Pi yakin! Ling2 jujur ide ini murni dari otak ling2 yang karatan. Ling2 ga da maksud pa-pa. Cuma pengen buat cerita dengan inspirasi film BIRTH. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kebetulan punya ide sama dengan ling2. DAN LING2 TEGASIN TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENYAINGI ATO APA. Pokoknya ling2 minta maap jika bener-bener mengena. Aduh, ling2 harus ngomong pa ya supaya pada percaya…

Oya, Ling2 ucapin makasih atas pengertiannya buat salah satu author yang udah percaya ma ling2. Makasih… bener2 makasih… *nangis haru*

Ya pokoknya ling2 minta maap dulu jika ada yang merasa. Tapi ling2 sudah tegaskan di ling2 pengen damai aja…. Piss… TvTv

Please review, kritik, penanggapan maaf, saran. Yang penting jangan nagih utang aja. ^^v


End file.
